Power converters, including switched mode power converters, may be used as drivers for loads with specific current and/or voltage requirements, such as batteries. During operation of a switched mode power converter, one or more switches are used to control the output power. Generally, some form of controller is used to control the operation of these switches. When designing a controller for a switched mode power converter, it is generally desirable to maximize the efficiency of the power converter.